The Wizard of the Opera
by sexy-fleur
Summary: A general play off Andrew Lloyd Webber's spectacular "The Phantom of the Opera." Original parts replaced with characters from Harry Potter. May become PG and/or PG-13 in later chapters.
1. Scene 1 - Prologue

A/N: Ok, you probably won't REALLY get this unless you're very familiar with The Phantom of the Opera broadway musical. It is my FAVORITE Broadway show, besides Evita, Cats, Rent, Gypsy, and ok i'm rambling....  
  
Disclaimer: Harry and Friends belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm assuming that "The Phantom of the Opera" broadway musical belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber, Charles Hart, Cameron Mackintosh, and the people at The Really Useful Theatre Company (DON'T ask why the company gave themselves that name)  
  
A/N 2: Ok, I have spend TONS of time trying to do this (ugh) so here it is! The first scene! Like I said before, you probably won't really get this unless you are very familiar with the Andrew Lloyd Webber production, "The Phantom of the Opera," based on the novel of the same name by Gaston Leroux (which, I might add, is an excellent book!). Oh, and PLEASE note that this takes place in about 1865. The first scene takes place about 40 years after the real thing, circa 1905. Also, I put adults AND Hogwarts kids into this, so, if you would, just imagine them all being the same age, if you can. I mean, Harry and Ron are supposed to not be much younger than Dumbledore, but like I said....IMAGINE THEY ARE ALL THE SAME AGE.  
  
Ok, you will all probably be very mad at me about the casting....see, I wanted Ron to be Raoul. But then Harry did'nt really have a good part. I wanted Harry to be the Phantom, actually, but come on....Phantom is e-v-i-l and Draco plays the part a bit better, does he not? So then, I figured 'ok, Harry can be Andre or Firmin or one of them!' But who would be the OTHER manager? At first, I put Fred and George in the roles of Andre and Firmin, but Harry needed a part, and.....  
Ok, in retrospect, VIKTOR KRUM IS RAOUL. Don't get mad. But who else loves Hermione? And Ron had to be Firmin so that Harry could be Andre. I mean, Andre and Firmin are like a pair. They're nothing without the other. And neither are Ron and Harry :)  
  
  
I have put some twists on some of the characters....for example, Bob the Dementor can talk :) Just a little twisted humor, guys....  
  
Below is the cast; the name on the left is a character from the original Broadway production. To the right of each character name is the person who plays that part in this fic.  
  
Cast   
  
The Phantom: Draco Malfoy  
Christine Daae: Hermione Granger  
Raoul Vicomte de Chagny: Viktor Krum  
Monsieur Firmin: Ron Weasley   
Monsieur Andre: Harry Potter  
Carlotta Guidicelli: Minerva McGonagall  
Ubaldo Piangi: Albus Dumbledore  
Madame Giry: Molly Weasley  
Meg Giry: Ginny Weasley  
Monsieur Reyer: Percy Weasley  
Monsieur LeFevre: Bill Weasley (please note: no one in this play with the last name Weasley is related, with the exception of Ginny with Molly as her mother, as the play entertains the fact that Meg's mother is Madam Giry)  
Don Attilio/Passarino: Lucius Malfoy (NO relation whatsoever to Draco Malfoy the Phantom. Pretend they are NOT related)  
Auctioneer: Remus Lupin   
Porter: Bob the Dementor  
Joseph Buquet: Hagrid  
Woman at auction: Sibyll Trelawny  
  
Ballet Girls: Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
Lavender Brown  
Angelina Johnson  
Katie Bell  
Alicia Spinnet  
Cho Chang  
  
Singing Chorus:Cedric Diggory  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Fleur Delacour  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Hannah Abbott  
Dean Thomas  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
  
  
The Wizard of the Opera  
  
Basic Overview: The characters listed above are all involved with the England Wizarding Opera Populaire and Ballet, based off London's Opera Populaire in the novel and Broadway show. The performers are the best at their crafts, which include operatic vocals, dance, and so forth. Every season, they put on a different show, all of which are elaborately constructed and practiced.  
  
Scene 1: The year is 19-something. An AUCTIONEER (Lupin) and a PORTER (Bob the Dementor) are auctioning items from past years of the England Wizarding Opera Populaire. About 15 people or so are there in the lobby of the Opera House, buying things. Among them are OLD RON, about 70 years of age, but still bright.   
  
Lupin: ....and that is SOLD to Viktor Krum! Thank you, sir. (a pause) Now, the next item....a valuable piece of costume from the company's 1898 performance of "Grande Jete," the delightful rendition of the novel featuring a ballet company and it's dancers. These are the actual ballet shoes worn by Hermione Granger, the lead in that show, who entertained her dual talents of both singing and ballet. The show also co-starred Ginny Weasley and Parvati Patil. (turning his attention back to the bidding) Now, do I have 15 pounds? (a woman raises her hand)  
  
WOMAN: Eighteen?  
  
Lupin: Yes, eighteen....eighteen pounds....(a man mutters something)....twenty-five? My, my....oh, madam? Yes, twenty-eight I am bid....(a pause)....twenty-eight against you, madam....yes, certainly, thirty will do....  
  
Old Viktor: Forty-five.  
  
Lupin: (as he and the others stare at him questionably) I beg your pardon?  
  
Old Viktor: (a little louder, but still weak, for his age) Forty-five.  
  
Lupin: (struggling) Yes, Mr. Krum, surely, but these toe shoes could only fetch two dozen or so....  
  
Old Viktor: Sir, are you looking to rid the Opera House vaults of these items?  
  
Lupin: Yes, that is right....  
  
Old Viktor: (somewhat annoyed) Then will you take forty-five pounds? (Bob starts to drop his cloak. His "mouth" is slowly rising out....)  
  
Lupin: (terrified) Bob, no, no, that will do! (the mouth disappears and Bob puts his cloak back on) Certainly, Mr. Krum. (regaining his confidence and looking at the others) Well then, the toe shoes from "Grand Jete" for forty-five pounds....going once....twice....sold to Viktor Krum! (people clap politely)   
  
Bob: Lot 665, Mr. Lupin....  
  
Lupin: Yes, yes, quite right, Bob.... (Bob is noticed to be breathing rather heavily)...lot 665....a poster from this house's production of "Dana Roma," another piece in which Miss Granger starred. (he unravels the poster and Bob walks it around for everyone to see) Here you can see the painted pictures of she and her co-stars in the performance, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. Now, four pounds?....yes, sir, five....madam? In the back? Certainly. Seven pounds I am bid....(silence)...seven against you, madam....(silence)...no one?  
  
Old Viktor: 10 pounds.  
  
Lupin: (not wanting to start an argument, since Bob is raising his mouth out again) Yes, sir SOLD...(looking at the crowd)...objecting persons? (silence) Very well! (the poster is handed over to Viktor)  
  
Bob: The next lot, Remus.  
  
Lupin: Si, si, Bob. Lot 666, ladies and gentlemen....the shattered pieces of a wand. (holds out a covered, glass tray full of shredded, firm black substance) As the folks at Ollivander's will tell you, this wand would be incredibly dangerous if restored. Sixteen and a half inches, very stiff, and contains shredded Lethifold and bits of a dementor mouth. [NOTE: If you want to know what a Lethifold is, consult Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, found in fine bookstores]. The only wand of its kind. We are told this is the wand that was crafted and used by the infamous "Wizard of the Opera," that fantastic legend of a ghost-like wizard who haunted the opera. This wand is believed to have performed the famous disaster involving the collapse of the opera stage in 1865. As you see, only shredded bits remain, but it is still a prominent reminder of that unfortunate happening which killed so many. (pause) Lethifolds, as you know, are extremely dangerous and foul creatures, as are dementors. (looks at an irked Bob) Erm, no offense to you, Bob. (regaining his composure) Such is the nature of this wand. There is a rumor that if somebody who has had direct contact with the Wizard is present, him or her can restore the wand, which will drown us all in a frighteningly realistic sense of pure evil and darkness. Of course (he chuckles) no one has ever been proved to be able to do this.  
  
Now, it is virtually not up for auction, but I daresay we are permitted to pass it around. (chuckles again) Mind you, someone who has contacted the ghost in his or her past need only to glare at it for it to spark its dangerous powers. Now then....(he hands the covered tray to a man in front of him. As Lupin continues to speak, the tray is passed all around the rows of chairs. It finally comes to Viktor.)  
  
Viktor: (whispering to himself) It could'nt hurt, could it? (he glances around nervously, but slowly with age. Then he fixes his eyes on it.)  
  
Lupin: ....for Miss Patil never wanted her part of it sent off. However, the French choir singer Fleur Delacour may....(he stops upon seeing what Viktor is doing. As his gaze is fixed hypnotically on the wand, it is magically reassembling itself. In a few seconds, it appears to be in perfect condition. The other people are becoming rather hypnotized. It rotates around and poises itself upward to the center of the high ceiling.  
  
A lightning bolt is issued from the wand, and the whole opera stage lights up scarily. There is true evil present, my friends. All of a sudden, it goes pitch black.)  
  
If this were a real play, the overture would start right....NOW.  
  
  
A/N: That did take a long time.   
  
Coming soon: Act One, Scene One, in which we go back in time to 1865. Stay tuned....  
  
  
*********************BETA READING NOTICE********************  
  
READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ READ   
  
Hello! And thank you for reading my story! I am taking this oppurtunity to offer YOU the chance to have ME as your Beta Reader! To add to my fanfiction projects, I would simply love to become YOUR next Beta Reader! As a Beta Reader, I would read your stories and check them for spelling, grammar, acurracy, clarity, and its overall plot.  
  
HERE ARE SOME REASONS THAT WILL CONTRIBUTE TO ME BEING A GOOD BETA READER:  
  
1. I am very inclined towards English, literature, and spelling. I have always received excellent marks in these fields (although not so much for math and science!! :) I would proofread your stories with tactics that have never failed me in checking my OWN stories (and those of others), and I would be armed with a dictionary, thesaurus, and rhyming dictionary (for songfics and filks).   
  
2. I would make sure to simply SUGGEST ideas and plot twists to you before putting them in your story and sending it back to you. I tend to listen rather than talk, so I would make sure you get as much input as you like.  
  
3. I have utterly DEVOURED the Harry Potter books, and I think that, because I have read them all a minimum of 5 times, I would be able to make sure your HP stories are accurate in terms of things like spells, incantations, props, characters, etc.  
  
4. I would'nt just Beta Read Harry Potter stories, like some Beta Readers I have talked to. No, I will accept nearly anything! However, there are a few things that would not work too well, such as Digimon and other popular games and movies authors base their stories on. This is not because I don't like them; it is because I am not familiar with them and would not be good at all in Beta Reading them. I would, of course, still do all the literature checking for them, but I would not be able to check their plot accuracy. But I'll still do the spelling and such :)  
I hope this does not happen, but I would not under any circumstances review any stories that are potentially NC-17 rated. Potential R stories will be first talked over before I choose to proceed with them. I am not trying to be mean in this way; I simply want to clarify the fact that I won't tolerate being emailed vulgar or obscene stories. I am looking to read clean, cute, well-plotted stories, not ones that mutilate Harry Potter :)  
  
5. I can also write summaries. I know several authors who say they cannot write them at all, but I'm well adept to it. I can also help you decide censors (ratings), categories, genres, and titles.  
  
6. I am a very organized person, and I put a lot into my schooling. I think I would be good as a Beta Reader because of my organizational skills, logic, common sense, and everything I do for you will be with a smile on my face!  
  
  
So, if you are interested, please email me at   
fleurdelacour@teen.com  
I will talk with you about what you are trying to accomplish with your stories, and what we can do to make them better.   
After that, I would have you email me your story, and I would check over the grammar, punctuation, spelling, etc. If necessary, I will also make a couple suggestions, but I will never be overbearing or in anyway obliging you to go through with them. I'm a one-for-one, one-for-all kind of gal, and I will accept stories from any of you, young or old, guy or girl.  
But FIRST, you need to email me so that we can set it all up! Please do not send me a fic, saying "please beta read this." I would first like to talk with the author and really figure out what we are trying to accomplish.  
Email me for more details....  
  
So, this is Fleur Delacour, who wants to become YOUR next Beta Reader!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Scene 2 - Rehearsals for Sorceror of Car...

A/N: Well, thanks to all who gave such fab reviews! And thanks even MORE that you guys were'nt offended by Viktor being Raoul :( Well, you know how it is....can't please everybody. (sigh) Some fanfiction readers are so touchy. At least this story is kept away from a lot of people, cuz not everyone is familiar with or enjoys The Phantom of the Opera.  
Also, I will be posting the cast list on every chapter, in case you forget.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters, settings, songs, ideas are from "The Phantom of the Opera."   
Additional characters, settings, ideas are from the "Harry Potter" novels by J.K. Rowling.  
  
All tunes/background music/score borrowed from 'Hannibal' belongs to Chalumeau.   
Original songs: "Think of Me" Music by Andrew Lloyd Webbber, Lyrics by Charles Hart and/or Richard Stilgoe  
  
Note: None of the Weasleys, with the exception of the mother/daughter bond between Ginny Weasley and Molly Weasley, are related. Draco Malfoy, the Phantom, and Lucius Malfoy, who plays the potential parts of Don Attilio and Passarino, are not related.   
  
Note As Well: Do try to imagine that everybody in this is in the same generation.  
  
When the speaker's name is in caps, that means he or she is singing. Spoken dialogue will be represented with the names in normal text.  
  
Cast   
  
The Phantom: Draco Malfoy  
Christine Daae: Hermione Granger  
Raoul Vicomte de Chagny: Viktor Krum  
Monsieur Firmin: Ron Weasley   
Monsieur Andre: Harry Potter  
Carlotta Guidicelli: Minerva McGonagall  
Ubaldo Piangi: Albus Dumbledore  
Madame Giry: Molly Weasley   
Meg Giry: Ginny Weasley  
Monsieur Reyer: Percy Weasley  
Monsieur LeFevre: Bill Weasley (please note: no one in this play with the last name Weasley is related, with the exception of Ginny with Molly as her mother, as the play entertains the fact that Meg's mother is Madam Giry)  
Don Attilio/Passarino: Lucius Malfoy (NO relation whatsoever to Draco Malfoy the Phantom. Pretend they are NOT related)  
Auctioneer: Remus Lupin   
Porter: Bob the Dementor  
Joseph Buquet: Hagrid  
Woman at auction: Sibyll Trelawny  
  
Ballet Girls: Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil   
Lavender Brown  
Angelina Johnson  
Katie Bell  
Alicia Spinnet  
Cho Chang  
  
Singing Chorus: Cedric Diggory  
Mandy Brocklehurst  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Fleur Delacour  
Fred Weasley  
George Weasley  
Hannah Abbott  
Dean Thomas  
Pansy Parkinson  
  
  
The Wizard of the Opera: Act One, Scene One  
  
  
Rehearsals for "Sorceror of Carthage" by Gilderoy Lockhart (he is a playwright! ;). Workers and stagehands in casual wizard robes are seen carrying equipment on and off the stage, constructing bits of scenery, or sitting in the audience chairs, sewing costume robes magically with their wands.   
  
This is a great choral scene in which the Sorceror (played by Albus Dumbledore) is returning home from his grueling yet victorious battle in which Carthage's troops won over Venice. The King is Dumbledore; Janelle, his favorite of many mistresses, is Minerva McGonagall, the renowned soprano. They wear complete sets of costume robes. They sparkle with bright colors that are worn by the royals of Italy. The two lead Carthinian Dancers are played by none other than Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. They wear their complete fancy Italian dance outfits. The dancers are dressed in either full costume or bits of their headdresses or skirts. The choral members wear brightly-colored, glittering robes to match the mood of this particular scene. The ballet mistress, Molly Weasley, oversees nearby. Percy Weasley is in charge.   
  
The Sorceror and his Armies are entering the scene, looking overwhelmed yet happy.  
  
Dumbledore:  
My dear Janelle....the wand of our dear friend Joc Messina, leader of Venice. We have truly won our battle. (cheers and clapping erupt from the performers, as the King kneels at Janelle's feet and presents her with a scratched and weathered wand, which she takes passionately and holds for all to see)  
  
MINERVA: [Corresponding tune: "Great Choral Scene (?)" from "Rehearsals for 'Hannibal' by Chalumeau"]  
This wand from our saviors  
From the armonical force  
of Rome  
  
GIRL'S CHORUS:  
With feasting and dancing and drums  
Today in celebration  
Magical victorious song  
To grant rejuvination  
  
MEN'S CHORUS:  
The crystal balls were correct  
Seers saw true prophecy!  
Of victory againts Venice  
  
ALL:  
Hear the drums ---  
Our saviors come!  
  
Dumbledore (Sorceror):   
Happy yet to return to the land we love, away from Venice's evil wrath. Which has tormented us fully till the end of the day. But as our founding fathers would say: winning is not victorious unless [struggling with the line] - we are bonded - through - loss?  
  
Percy (nearby):   
No, no, Mr. Dumbledore. [sighs exasperatedly] The line is "winning is not victorious unless bonds are tied with the enemy."  
  
Dumbledore:   
Yes, yes....I must remember...[practicing]...unless bonds are tied with the enemy...unless bonds are tied with the enemy....  
  
[Enter Bill Weasley, the retiring former manager of the opera, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, to whom he has just sold it]  
  
Percy:   
Now, sir, once again: "But as our founding fathers..." and go.  
  
Bill (to Harry and Ron):   
And here is our prized company. Our latest project has been "Sorceror of Carthage," by Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Harry:  
Oh, delightful! One of the more prestigious Lockhart operas, if I do say so.  
  
Ron:  
Of course, "Richard and Jules" could give it a run.  
  
Harry:  
Certainly.  
  
Bill (getting the attention of everybody):  
Ladies and gentlemen, you may be acquainted with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, who will be taking manage of the opera from now on. (people clap politely, yet annoyed that they were interrupted)  
  
Percy:  
Er - Mr. Weasley, we ARE trying to have a rehearsal. Do you suppose....  
  
Bill:  
Yes, yes, I am sorry.  
  
Percy (to himself):   
Better.  
  
Bill (to the new managers):  
Percy. The chief overseer. Rather tyrannical. Don't get caught in a room with him if you can help it. (they turn their attention to the ballet, which has just started)  
  
Ron (gesturing towards Dumbledore):  
And that is Albus Dumbledore?  
  
Bill:  
Yes, that is him. And her (indicating Minerva), that is Minerva McGonagall. They do make a rather excellent pair, would you agree? They came to us a little over three years ago, as chorus members. However, it was soon evident that they were much more than thtat.(they observe the ballet)  
  
Harry (gesturing towards Ginny, who is easily the best dancer):  
Who is that girl?  
  
Bill:  
Ah, yes, young Ginny Weasley. Easily one of the better dancers, if not the best. (gesturing towards Molly Weasley) That is Molly Weasley, or Madam Weasley, as we like to say. Ginny's mother and chief overseer of the ballets. My father often spoke of her as the greatest dancer ever to perform on the England Wizarding Populaire. (sighs) Unfortunately, she was injured at the height of her career. I do believe that contributed to her finding her daughter the best training possible.  
  
Ron (noticing Hermione, who is well out of step):  
And her?  
  
Bill (slightly grimacing):  
Her? That is Hermione Granger. Clearly not as practiced as the others. She was quite a fine dancer when she came, but ever since that riff-raff about the Opera Ghost.... (he trails off)  
  
Harry:  
Excuse me? Not the 'Ghost'?  
  
Ron:  
What a load of tosh. There is no Opera Ghost, OR 'Wizard of the Opera.'  
  
Harry:  
I would'nt be too sure. Did you see them backstage, whispering as though he'll skin them all alive?  
  
Bill (changing the subject):  
So as you see, we take a tremendous amount of pride in our ballets.   
  
Madam Weasley (banging her cane at Hermione):  
You, Granger! Please concentrate! (Hermione appears unperplexed) (stopping the whole dance) No, no, no! Ladies, please. How often must we go through this? (walking to face all of them) It's demme, then plie, then the transition from the piano to the trumpets. Girls, your mood has to differ with each passing musical movement. The pianos and strings provide the flexiblility for you to....  
  
Bill: (sighing)  
Tyrants as well, the Weasleys.  
  
Madam Weasley:  
THEN you may go into the jumping and galloping. Please not during the pianist's solo. (sighs and rubs her forehead, as if she has a migraine) In half an hour, we will perform again. Until then, independent rehearsal. Now! (the girls quickly move off)  
  
Bill (moving off)  
Sirs, may we introduce you to Minerva ? (they walk to her) Madame, the new managers of the opera. (Harry and Ron bow)  
  
McGonagall:  
So. The men who will surely take on the splendour of Albus and mine's roles?  
  
Harry:  
Of course, madam. Now, if I do remember right, Janelle has the most delightful aria in the middle of Act 4. I wonder, if, as a personal favor, you could provide us with a rendition? Unless, of course, Percy does not find it suitable....(Percy is talking with the orchestra leader)  
  
McGonagall:  
Whatever Percy thinks can go to Hades. My manager commands I sing, therefore I sing. Maestro? (the orchestra leader looks up)  
  
Orchestra Leader:  
Yes, madame?  
  
Bill:  
Act 4, please. 'Janelle's Solace.' (the music starts)  
  
MCGONAGALL (Corresponding tune: "Think of Me," Act One, Scene One):  
Think of me,  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while  
pleas promise me you'll try  
  
When you find   
that once again you long   
to take your..... (a backdrop crashes to the floor from the rafters, interrupting Minerva's performance)  
  
[next few lines are pretty much all being said at the same time; ad lib]  
  
Ballet Girls [ad lib]:  
Oh, oh!  
The Opera Ghost!  
It's the Wizard of the Opera!  
  
Bill:  
Calm down, calm down!  
  
Ron:  
What is this, Harry?  
  
Harry:  
Raving mad. Tsk tsk...  
  
Minerva:  
Albus, how can I sing if this happens?  
  
Albus:  
Dear, dear, I am sorry....  
  
Madam Weasley:  
Girls! Remain positions!  
  
Ballet Girls:  
He's here, he's here!!  
  
Bill [desperately trying to get their attention]  
ENOUGH! [a hush falls]  
  
Minerva:  
HOW should I sing if this happens so OFTEN!  
  
Bill:  
Madame, madame, I am sorry. [he walks to the back of the stage and yells up the rafters] Hagrid! May I ask why that drop fell?!  
  
Hagrid:  
Sorry, sorry, Bill. I were'nt close mannin' the post. Ropes must ter come loose, or somethin'....  
  
Bill:  
Please, Hagrid, DO make sure it does'nt happen again.  
  
Hagrid:  
Aye, aye.  
  
Bill [to Minerva]:  
Minerva, is it settled now?  
  
McGonagall [angry]:  
That is IT! Albus, my coats! [Albus runs over with heavy furs and she prepares to leave]  
  
Bill:  
Please, Minerva, not now! Surely the 'Ghost' issues can be cleared out!  
  
McGonagall:  
Not NOW they won't! I have had enough. No more 'Opera Populaire' for me, unless you can catch this mongrel and dispose of him! [she and Albus leave in a fury]  
  
Bill [in an attempt to lighten the moment]:  
Operas. Tsk tsk...  
  
Harry:  
Must you find a replacement for Madame McGonagall?  
  
Bill:  
Yes, that would be in order. However, I would like to leave it up to you, Potter, and Weasley, to do so.  
  
Ron:  
And that is because...  
  
Bill:  
YOU are the new managers. Now then, my work here is finished. I'm off to the station. (he puts on his hat and leaves. The New Managers look at each other uncertainly)  
  
Ron (addressing everyone):  
So there is no understudy? (the people murmur "no")  
  
Ginny:  
Er - Hermione Granger could sing it, I'm sure.  
  
Hermione:  
Ginny!  
  
Harry:  
Oh? (looks at Hermione)   
  
Hermione:  
I'm not certain.....  
  
Ron:  
Oh, you as well? It's no wonder Bill wanted to dump the whole damn business. Too many people and their problems to deal with...  
  
Harry:  
Miss Granger, could you provide us with "Janelle's Solace?" It would be for the better of the opera. (music starts)  
  
HERMIONE:  
Think of me  
Think of me fondly  
When we've said good-bye  
  
Remember me  
Once in a while  
Please promise me you'll try  
  
When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me....  
  
[Scene magically changes to Gala Night. Hermione appears in full costume as she projects her voice through the packed audience. In the nearest box, Viktor Krum is there, with the managers and their wives.]  
  
Viktor:  
Could it be....could that be Hermione? [raises his opera glasses]  
It is her. Will she remember me...?  
  
HERMIONE:  
We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think  
Of me! [Music ends and the audience stands and applauds. Viktor is prominent among them]  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Scene 3 may come a bit slow; you know how long this one took me. I must ask you to be patient!  
  
  
  



End file.
